


Magic Crowley

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Magic [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Fluff, Oral, Reader Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, Stripper AU, dd/lg, stripper!crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Request: armsbendback said: Did anybody ask for stripper au Crowley yet?? Maybe like retired stripper Crowley?? Which somehow leads to rough fingering and choking and general smut AND More of the Magic/Mark!AU please! I love those stories too much <3





	

****

‘You miss it?’

Crowley jumped as you sneaked up behind him, his eyes dragged away from the stage. He was leaning against the exit door behind the thick velvet curtains, and you sidled up to him, your hands sliding around his waist. ‘Occasionally.’ He turned away from the stage and the hundreds of screaming women, just as the main attraction for the night finished.

You sighed, letting him escape your hold as he moved off through the back corridors of the club to his office. On the door, his name was listed as the club owner, and he opened it, waiting for you to follow him inside.

‘You could do it again, you know? Maybe just the once?’ You smiled as he shut the door and headed straight for the aged bottle of whiskey on the bureau opposite his desk.

‘Sweetheart,’ he started, pouring two glasses of the amber liquid. ‘Stripping for you in the bedroom, and stripping in front of a crowd of vulture like women...are two entirely different things.’ He put the top back on the decanter and turned, handing you the second glass. His smile was a little sardonic, and you nodded. ‘Besides, I have at least fifteen years, and a few pounds more, on our handsome little line up out there.’

‘What, Sam and Dean?’ You sniggered. ‘Boys. Don’t get me wrong, I see the appeal but...well, there’s a reason you hired me as an accounts assistant.’

Crowley chuckled, taking a seat behind his desk. ‘Because you were the only woman to walk through the front doors of the club with half a brain, and without dribbling over the feet of my boys.’ He tipped his glass in your direction. ‘Although, I particularly enjoyed the way you shot Squirrel down when he tried to chat you up.’

You smirked, hooking one leg over the other. ‘My eyes were elsewhere.’

‘Obviously.’ He returned the smirk, knocking back his drink with one gulp before pulling his phone from his pocket. ‘Gadreel is still ill. Stomach flu, his doctor has told him. That means we’re one show down on Sunday night. Not the busiest night, but the regulars are going to be disappointed. It’s Winchester-free night.’

Leaning forward, you placed your chin on your hand, watching him. ‘We’ve got one experienced stand in,’ you smiled. His eyes flicked up to you, and he sighed. ‘Come on. I know for a fact that the ladies would love you. You’ve got that sexy older man vibe, and let’s face it, baby, you are  _ not _ lacking in the downstairs department.’

‘Be that as it may, I don’t think my extra pounds can pull in any extra dollars.’

You stood up, putting your glass down on the desk as you walked around it, Crowley’s eyes following you the whole time. Your fingers slipped over the lapels of his suit jacket, sliding down towards his chest as you rested your mouth near his ear, placing a kiss just underneath the lobe.

‘I think, you should leave that with your more than competent accounts assistant, and rest up for a while. You might have a big night coming up.’

*****

He was reclining on the bed with a glass half full of whiskey when you returned to the apartment, ideas blossoming in your head repeatedly after the earlier conversation in his office.

‘Hey, baby.’

‘Hello, yourself.’ Crowley smiled, sitting up from where he was relaxing. He was only wearing the satin pyjama bottoms that he preferred to sleep in, and you watched him closely as you approached, peeling the blouse from your shoulders slowly. His eyes brightened a little, and he pushed up onto his hands as you bent one knee to lean on the bed.

‘Thought any more about my earlier proposal?’

Crowley grinned, gesturing to the laptop on the bedside table. He’d been watching some of his old performances, and you licked your lips at the sight of a younger version of your lover, the video paused on a particularly lewd hip roll. ‘I used to be one of the best.’

‘You still are,’ you purred, crawling towards him, slinging one leg over his lap to straddle him. Your smart pencil skirt rode up your thighs, and Crowley growled as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in for a bruising kiss.

‘You think this will work?’

‘Baby, I  _ know _ it will. Even the boys were excited that you were gonna do the show. You’re a legend to them, you know that.’ You nipped at his bottom lip, batting your eyelashes coyly. ‘Hell, I put up a Facebook page about two hours ago for a One Night Only event, and the ladies are clamouring for it.’

His chest puffed up proudly, and you giggled. ‘Makes me glad I’ve been working on the cardio a little more recently.’ You smiled, opening your mouth to reply, only to squeak loudly as he grabbed your hips and tossed you onto the mattress, covering your body with his. ‘Well, I have got to keep up with you, darling.’

Your smile only widened, becoming a gasp as Crowley ground his hips against your centre, letting you feel how aroused he was. With a smirk, you clamped your legs around his waist, rolling so he was underneath you. ‘This isn’t a battle for dominance, baby.’ Your voice was husky as you lowered your mouth to his jaw, peppering kisses along his stubble. ‘You know you already won that battle.’

‘Just you wait,’ he growled in return, his hands massaging your ass as you ground down onto his thick length. ‘You’re a filthy little minx.’

‘Only the best for Daddy,’ you replied, moaning as his fingers slipped under your skirt, hooking into your panties and dragging them down.

‘I want to fuck you until you can’t walk straight.’

You smiled into his shoulder, feeling the fabric of your underwear give. ‘I have absolutely no objection that.’

*****

Gabriel stood at the bar, his mouth slightly open as he stared at the crowd of excited women, his drink all but forgotten in his hand as you approached with a satisfied smirk on your face. His eyes slid to you quickly, and he lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

‘I guess you win after all.’

‘I told you I could pull this off,’ you grinned, sliding onto the stool next to him, flicking one finger in Kevin’s direction. The bartender nodded, grabbing a bottle of Peroni from the fridge and sliding it across the bar to you. ‘This evening has been highly profitable already, and that’s  _ without _ taking into account the bar tabs and tips that will be collected. Ladies like this retro stuff –‘ You sipped at your drink, before finishing your sentence with a leer. ‘We like the vintage displays.’

Gabriel snorted, almost spilling his fruity cocktail. ‘Women are weird. Don’t get me wrong, Crowley is a great boss, but…I’m not sticking around to see his management style, you get me?’

You laughed loudly, throwing your head back as Gabriel chuckled. ‘I didn’t expect you to. I mean, I’ve seen it all before.’

‘You sticking around?’

‘Baby, I’m gonna be front and center for my man. Just because he’s got this crowd in, doesn’t mean I’m going to be watching some other woman get her meaty paws on him. If he’s coming off that stage, I’m gonna be waiting.’ The look on the blond man’s face was a picture and you giggled quietly. ‘TMI?’

‘Way TMI.’ Gabe stood straight, finishing his drink and placing it on the bar. ‘Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to head out. Got a lovely young lady waiting for help me practice my moves for that new pole routine Michael talked me into. You know, for such an introvert, he’s such a tart.’

You shrugged. ‘I guess he’s got some hidden need. Ladies like him.’

Gabe’s eyebrow arched finely as he regarded you, and you stared right back, unable to control the smile tugging at your lips. You’d become friends with the flirty stripper before anyone else at the club, and despite Crowley’s distaste for the man’s personality, he was a big draw for revenue. All of them were, really, although none so much as the Winchester brothers. ‘Alright. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. Provided, you know, you can  _ walk _ .’

You stuck your tongue out, and he chuckled, turning away from the bar. The music got a little louder, and your eyes moved to the stage, seeing the house lights drop. It had taken some convincing to get Bobby to do the introduction for the night’s show, but he looked fairly good, scrubbed up and shaved in a suit and everything. Crowley was going on first, leaving Benny , Castiel and Michael to finish the night. You’d tried to persuade your boyfriend to go on last, but he was still reluctant to go on at all, so he’d settled for the earlier slot.

There was no lie that this was a busier crowd than you would normally get on a Sunday. The promotional posters had been rushed, and mostly you’d relied on Facebook to get the word out, but this was a lot more crowded than Winchester-free night would normally allow. It gave you a little rush to think that all these women had turned out to ogle your man, and  _ you _ were the one who got to take him home.

‘Ladies and gentlemen,’ Bobby said, gesturing widely with his arms. ‘Or just ladies in this case.’ He smirked at his own trip up and you dropped your beer to the bar, heading down to the front where you’d arranged a reserved table for a couple of close friends. Caitlin and Megan sat waiting, their eyes lighting up as you slid into the seat between them, directly opposite the stage where Bobby was motioning with his hand to get Garth to turn the music down. ‘Tonight, we are honoured with a guest performer. Normally he is backstage, but we all know in the earlier days of this club, he was on this stage, strutting his stuff with some of the pioneers of the business.’

You smiled, reminding yourself to thank Bobby for such a good job. He hated announcing, hated doing anything except maintenance and making sure the boys stayed out of trouble. He’d made it clear you owed him big time.

‘Without further ado, ladies, enjoy!’ Bobby bowed out, walking off the stage. The lights went out completely, and you felt Megan practically shaking next to you. The girls already knew how lucky you were, so you couldn’t help feeling a little smug.

The whispers of the crowd lent itself to the darkness, and a single spotlight landed on the stage, highlighting Crowley in the middle. He was wearing his usual tailored black suit, waistcoat included and he held a single red rose in his fingers as he regarded the gathered women in front of him. There was a distinctive smirk on his face as he locked eyes with you, spinning the rose in his fingers and you shuddered, squeezing your thighs together in anticipation.

A slow beat picked up through the mounted speakers, and you recognised the beat  of Seven Devils starting, your eyes glued to the almost regal figure on the stage. He took a few steps forward, dropping the rose to the floor, as the women around you whispered, the excitement brewing; you could almost taste it in the air. As the first words of the song started, Crowley moved, turning to the side and pulling at his suit jacket with a flourish, letting it slide down his shoulders and upper arms before allowing it to fall to the stage. He was wearing a black shirt underneath, pristinely ironed, and you leaned forward, your expression almost dreamy as you watched your lover move.

Crowley smirked, and the crowd erupted, women screaming as you remained silent and smiling, just watching him move. He wasn’t about to pop all the fancy Magic Mike moves that the Winchesters managed, but there was something about him that drew you in, as he kept his movements fluid and sexy at the same time. The music was exactly the right beat, his tie coming off and flying into the crowd with the start of the first chorus.

‘Damn, Y/N,’ Megan muttered, her fingers gripping the edge of the table so tightly her fingers went white. ‘He got a brother? I love an older man.’

Caitlin laughed from the other side of you as you blushed a little, picking up her wine glass and toasting you with a smile. ‘I’ve got dibs, darling. Mama needs some action.’

You didn’t reply, unable to tear your eyes away from the man on the stage, watching him move to the other side, the waistcoat now undone and hanging from his shoulders, before he slipped that off and tossed it, not bothering to wait as it hit a middle aged woman with glasses, who promptly squealed like a teenager and clutched her prize.

The rose remained in the centre of the stage, as Crowley kept moving, the old confidence from his youth easy to see as he kept pandering to the screaming females surrounding him. He was feeding off of it, letting it bolster him and as his shirt buttons easily popped off, you bit your lip, wanting nothing more than to get your hands on him right now. He looked over, catching your eyes again, keeping his focus on you as he pulled off his shirt and gyrated his hips in a positive sinful manner before throwing the item of clothing out to the wolves. You didn’t look around to see where it had gone this time; you were too busy drowning in those dark eyes, the music and screams fading away like there was only the two of you there.

He was naked from the waist up now, his skin sparkling with a thin sheen of sweat, and you wondered if he was thinking about you the same way you were him. His dark eyes remained focused on you, and somewhere you felt Caitlin’s hand nudge your leg and whisper something about you being lucky as hell again.

Luck had nothing to do with it.

Crowley turned on the stage, the song changing to another beat, one you didn’t recognise as anything they’d played before. It was a throbbing bass line that seemed to aim straight between your thighs and make you hot all over, and you practically salivated as Crowley teased the audience by dipping the back waistband of the smart slack he had on. Instead of pulling them down, he kicked off the dress shoes, giving the crowd a cheeky wink. More screams and cheers went up, and he came to the edge of the stage, dropping to the edge and landing on the carpeted strip below. His fingers swiped the rose as he went past, and the women screamed, reaching for him. They knew the rules, of course, not touching as Crowley looked around, his eyes seeking a victim playfully, before landing on you.

You swallowed thickly as he manoeuvred through the crowd, twirling the rose in his fingertips, coming to a stop behind your chair, and you closed your eyes, feeling your heart thunder into your throat. The women around you cheered, as Megan and Caitlin squealed in excitement. Crowley’s hands landed on your shoulders as he practically dry humped your chair and you couldn’t stop the deep blush on your cheeks, or the heat building in your belly.

When his voice started in your ear, you jumped a little, giggling nervously. ‘Never expected the show to take this twist, aye lamb?’ The deep timbre of his husky accent made you shiver, and he held the rose around your front. ‘You were right, by the way.’ He stood straight, pulling you to your feet, and you made no attempt to resist, enjoying the screams of the jealous women, and the thrill of knowing this man was completely yours. You followed him back up onto the stage, your fingers holding the rose tightly as he stood you in the middle of the performance area, walking around you like he was assessing you.

He stopped at the front, with his back to you, and ripped off the smart dress pants, the Velcro strips at the side making the fabric come away easily. They joined the rest of his clothes in the audience, and you briefly wondered if it was one of the old suits he’d never worn. Ellen was one of the best seamstresses in the business, she could work wonders with any old rags. The crowd screamed again, and Crowley turned, sashaying towards you with that devilish smile on his face, his hands pulling you close as he kept moving with the beat. At this point, you were so turned on, you probably would have let him have his way with you right there, if only to show every woman in the room just how fucking lucky you were to have this man to yourself.

But he wasn’t about to indulge in that fantasy. His mouth pressed against the spot below your ear and you moaned, letting your head fall back as he started to speak, his voice low and only for you.

‘I can’t show them the goods, sweetheart. All belongs to you.’ You whined, feeling his hands settle just above your ass. ‘But watching you sitting there, getting all hot for me…I’ve got a private show you might enjoy backstage.’ The crowd was calling for the final part of the set, chanting “off” repeatedly. Crowley smirked, pulling away from you, keeping his back to the audience as his fingers slid into the waistband of the ridiculously tiny briefs he was wearing, and you could see him already hard and ready. From this angle, the rest of the strip was all for you.

He looked over his shoulder, smirking and winking at the crowd, before ripping at the material, allowing them a split second of his toned ass before the entire club plunged into darkness. The squeal of surprise you gave as he rushed you and picked you up wasn’t even audible over the high pitched screams of a pleased audience, and you clung to Crowley’s neck as he carried you through the back of the stage, completely uncaring that he was buck naked.

Light hit your eyes as he pushed you into his office and let you down, still smirking and breathing heavily from the exertion. The door shut behind him, just as you heard Bobby getting the crowd pumped up for Benny’s sailor strip that was up next.

‘How was the show?’ He asked, and you stared at him open mouthed, your eyes dropping to his manhood, standing proudly from the thatch of dark hair at his groin, a drop of precum at his tip. You licked your lips, dropping to your knees and blinking up at him coyly through your lashes. ‘Oh sweetheart, I do  _ love _ you on your knees.’

‘Daddy,’ you whispered. ‘I’m hungry.’

Crowley groaned, coming closer to you, reaching out to thread his fingers through your neat hair, messing it up. His grip was tight enough to hurt a little, but it only made you wetter and you mewled for him as he gripped his cock in his other hand, guiding it towards your moistened lips. You parted them without question, keeping your eyes wide and on him as he slowly pushed his cock into your mouth, not stopping until he felt the back of your throat.

‘Such a good little girl,’ he moaned, still holding onto you as he started to move his hips in a rocking motion. You took what he had to give, willing your gag reflex down, focusing on the salty tang of his skin on your tongue. ‘Seeing you sat in the crowd, like one of the patrons - that turned me on so much. Turned you on too, didn’t it?’ You couldn’t answer, not whilst you were concentrating on hollowing your cheeks just the way he liked, adding to the pressure against his cock. ‘Hmmm, I saw it. The way your thighs clenched, the heat of your skin when I came close to you. I could have fucked you on that stage like a bitch in heat, and you would have loved it.’

He pulled away, leaving you gasping on your knees as he stepped back, pumping his length in one tight fist. You wiped at your mouth with the back of your sleeve, watching him for a moment, wondering what his next move was.

‘On your feet, princess.’

You obeyed, hearing the loud music restart from the stage, and you knew Benny’s set had started. Crowley saw the change of your attention and snapped his fingers at you, making you smile with a blush as you looked back to him. ‘Sorry, Daddy.’

‘Good girl.’ He jerked his head up towards his desk, and smirked. ‘Take off your panties and skirt, and get on the desk. On all fours, sweetheart.’

Turning, you did as he asked, letting your skirt fall to the floor, panties joining it. The cool air made your skin goosepimple and you climbed onto the desk, presenting yourself for Crowley the way you knew he liked.

‘Tell me, my sweet girl, did you want that?’ He moved behind you, his fingers trailing over your bare ass, dipping down between your thighs, teasing you. ‘Wanted me to show all those women what you’re privy to? What they’re missing?’ You whined, trying not to push your ass back towards him. Crowley sucked air in through his teeth as one finger trailed along your slit, feeling how wet you were. ‘Hmmm, so wet for me, little girl.’ One finger pushed against your hole, spreading your labia and sinking into you as you clenched around him. A moan left your lips, and Crowley chuckled as he slowly fucked you with the single digit. ‘You want more, sweetheart?’

You gulped down air, barely able to keep yourself on all fours. ‘Y-yes.’

A second finger slid into your wetness and your arms shook, prompting Crowley to freeze in his ministrations. ‘Keep those arms straight, princess. You drop, I stop. Understand?’

‘Y-yes, Daddy.’

A smug smile covered his expression, and he stepped a little closer, abandoning the touch of his cock in favour of resting one hand against the top of your ass, holding you steady as he started to fuck you with his fingers, his thumb braced against the small patch of skin between your asshole and your pussy. It was more sensation than your body could reasonably handle after all the teasing, and you fell screaming into your first orgasm, trying desperately to stay upright as he finger fucked you on top of the desk.

‘You want more? Or you want Daddy’s thick cock inside you?’ His words were hazy as you came down from your high, fingers curled into claws against the desk top. ‘Tell me what you want, princess?’

Your breath came in short pants as his fingers kept moving inside you, distracting your focus. ‘I w-want,’ you exhaled, not able to stop your body pressing back to seek more friction. ‘F-fuck me, Daddy, please -’ Your words cut off with a whimper as he pulled his fingers away, his touch abandoning your body for a second before you felt his cockhead rub against your soaked cunt. ‘P-please.’

Crowley moaned as he pushed his cock between your walls an inch or so, before pulling back out, making you mewl loudly. ‘I know, sweetheart. I know what you need.’ He pulled away, tapping your hip. ‘Turn around. Want to see your pretty face while I fuck you.’

You obeyed, scooting your ass to the edge of the desk, biting your lip as you looked down between your spread thighs, seeing his cock rub against you teasingly. ‘I want to watch,’ you whispered, moaning as he grinned and pushed into you, inch by tantalizing inch. He always felt so big, stretching you out and making you feel like he was going to split you in half.

One hand landed on your right hip, holding you steady as he started to fuck into you, keeping his strokes purposeful as his free hand came up to your throat, taking it in a loose grip. The movement drew your eyes up to his and he smiled, keeping your gazes locked as he fucked you harder, each thrust punctuated with a harsh slap of skin on skin.

‘Marry me,’ he muttered, not pausing as your eyes went wide.

The answer rolled off your tongue easily and ended with a scream as he slammed into your body, prompting your second orgasm. Crowley choked, his hand tightening around your throat, prolonging your pleasure as he fell with you, his cock jerking as he filled you up with his spendings. His thrusts didn’t stop, and come dribbling out down your ass onto the desk.

Pants filled the office as screams echoed through from the stage and you realised Benny had probably finished. Your fingers curled against Crowley’s shoulders, and he released your throat, bending to press his sweaty forehead against yours.

‘I’m so glad I found you,’ he whispered and you smiled. ‘Mrs.Crowley.’


End file.
